Crazy Love
by G0LD1734
Summary: What happens when you give all the Pokemon guys love potions? They go out and seek the girl of their dreams! But that just leads to brawls over the poor girl. Sort of crack fic. This chapter: Game!Lyra (Kotone)
1. Anime Misty Waterflower

Author's Note: I've been thinking about this for a while and thought,"What the heck? Why not?" So.. What time is it? It's New Story Time! This story will be a group of oneshots about our favorite Pokemon girls being chased by all the love-crazy Pokemon guys! This could either be the Anime verse or Game verse. In this chapter, the victim- er I mean star will be the Unknown Sensational Sister, the aspiring Water master, the Cerulean City Gym Leader... *drum rolls* The one and only Anime!Misty Waterflower! Read on!

* * *

Misty Waterflower sighed as her nose filled with the salty mist of Cerulean Cape. It had been a pretty lazy day at the Gym, for no one had dared to challenge her! Misty smirked to herself and smugly thought,"They must have been scared by my wicked Water Pokemon." She rested her arms on the white picket fence that surrounded the Cape. Misty exhaled again, gazing at the beautiful sunset that shimmered before her. The orange sun was setting, painting the sky wonderful shades of red. Fireflies danced before her eyes, reminding the young Gym Leader of how the Cape is seen as one of the most romantic places in Kanto.

Misty was silently thinking when a stampede of footsteps raged in her ears. "What in the-?" Misty tramped forward to sneak a glance to see a group of people shoving their way up the staircase that lead to the Cape. More correctly, a group of _guys _forcing their way towards her. Before Misty could begin to question why they were there, she analyzed the crowd. The gang of guys were made up by Ash, Gary, Ritchie, Tracey, Brock, and Rudy. Misty took a step backwards, her back pressing into the picket fence.

Ash Ketchum appeared above the staircase top with Pikachu on his shoulder. His ever-so-loyal yellow mouse caught sight of the Water Gym Leader and squeaked,"Pikachupi!" Ash turned and gasped excitedly at the sight of Misty. He waved a hand and began to exclaim,"Mist! It's been too long-" as Gary Oak tackled to the ground. Gary extended a hand out from the ground and suavely said,"Hello, Misty Waterflower. Don't you look stunning tonight? I wonder what you would look like in a cheerleader outfit.." A slight blush bloomed on Misty's face as she stammered,"W-Who are you and what have you done with the real Gary Oak?!"

As Ash and Gary wrestled on the ground, Tracey Sketchit popped up next, madly riffling through his famous sketchpad. He looked like a mess, his green hair squashed down slightly. "H-Hi, Misty! Look at what I-I have for you!" He proudly displayed his sketchpad and the drawing made Misty flush even worse. It was a sketch of Tracey and Misty starring in one of Daisy's crazy plays. The two were holding hands and gazing in each others eyes. Tracey wore a regal king's outfit, a red cape fluttering around his shoulders. Misty was in her usual mermaid costume, gazing lovingly at Tracey.

Misty grasped the white fence and cried,"What has gotten into you guys?" Tracey suddenly looked very alarmed and glanced at the drawing critically. "What, you don't like it? Here, I'll fix it!" He whipped out his pencil and began furiously erasing at the sketch. That was when Brock Slate appeared and harshly shoved Tracey to the floor on top of the still wrestling Ash and Gary. Brock had that old infatuated look in his eyes again. The Pewter City Gym Leader stepped around the heap of guys and advanced on Misty.

Misty resisted the urge to shriek when Brock grasped her hands in his. The rough callouses on the Rock Leader's hands rubbed against her soft hands. Misty clamped her eyes closed and murmured,"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Brock answered soothingly in that creepy lover-boy tone,"This is no joke, my dear. I had just realized. Since Water triumphs over Rock, then that must mean you are my weakness! But I will defeat that weakness and make you mine!" Misty yelped,"Ew, Brock! That's like incest!" Misty began to wonder if this was all just an absolutely terrifying nightmare.

Rudy Mitler came into view. The Trovita Island Gym Leader analyzed the scene before him and smirked. He reached into his eggshell white vest and produced a beautiful assortment of water lilies. He stepped around everyone and smoothly bumped Brock out of the way. He placed the flowers under the stunned girl's nose and purred,"Hello, my princess. I-" But before Rudy could finish his sentence, Ash's old rival, Ritchie Jayne, stumbled up, looking severely beat down and wet. He fixed his hat and pouted,"Beating me up and tossing me off the side of the Nugget Bridge won't stop me from expressing my love to Misty!"

Ash had finally thrown off his two friends and howled,"Then the first to Misty gets to be her boyfriend!" Misty pressed herself even further against the picket fence, the wood hurting her back. The boys picked themselves up and every single of them slowly advancing on her like an army. Each tried to woo Misty as they marched forward. Ash had his famous Kanto League hat off in his hand and was hollering,"Here, I know how much you love this hat! Keep it! I don't need it!" Gary had a Pokeball in hand and shouted,"This is Blastoise's Pokeball! He loves you just as much as I do! Take em'! You love Water Pokemon!"

Tracey was displaying the now very sloppy sketch and was screaming,"I fixed it just for you, Misty!" Rudy, Brock, and Ritchie themselves were also screeching romantic things but Misty thought it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. They were a short distance from her when Misty finally snapped. "You guys had lost your marbles! And you all are _so _lucky I left my mallet at the gym!" With that, the young girl hopped the picket fence and skidded down the steep hill. The deep water invited her to a place of safety. The boys up on the Cape cried after her to return but the girl was already swimming far, far away.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's the first chapter! Tell me what you think and leave suggestions on what to do next! I have planned to do Game!Leaf, Anime!Dawn, and Game!Touko. I'll see you all next time!


	2. Anime Dawn Berlitz

Author's Note: Well, this is really fun to write. As a side note, these oneshots usually take place after the season the character hails from. This chapter, our victim- er I mean star will be our favorite Sinnoh Coordinator, the aspiring clothes designer, the girl with an obsession over cute Pokemon... The girly and bubbly Anime!Dawn Berlitz! *applause from seemingly nowhere* On with the chapter!

* * *

Dawn Berlitz skipped happily out of the Veilstone City Department Store with several loaded bags in hand. There was a contest coming soon and Dawn had purchased yet another outfit. She hefted up the bags, ready to depart to the Pokemon Center where she was staying. "I have to get my Pokemon back so we can be sure to perfect our moves!" As she strangely talked to herself, the girl lifted up her wrist and glanced at her Poketch. She gasped in shock at seeing that the time had flown by so quickly. "Oh my Arceus! Did I really take that long to shop? The enthusiastic blunette made her way down the cobblestone streets of Veilstone.

The young Coordinator still wasn't accustomed to the large city feel that Veilstone had to it. The gray buildings towered over her, making it hard to locate the familiar red roof of the Pokemon Center. Losing some of her bounce in her step, Dawn flitted around hopelessly. Before she could give up and yell at herself, a small dark alley between two stone buildings caught her attention. "Hm... Maybe that will lead to the Pokemon Center!" Her usual energy returned, Dawn hauled up her heavy shopping bags and stepped into the darkness.

The long alley stretched on before her, the end not visible to her cobalt eyes. Dawn gazed around fearfully at her surroundings. Several trash cans overflowed with unpleasant smelly things. Broken glass bottles lay shattered against the stone brick walls. The blunette took a step and flinched when a distant Delcatty screeched and pounced away. Her pink boots patted the ground with the usual soft thump. Stepping through the alley, Dawn made her way only to be disappointed that it only ended with a tall brick wall. "Oh..! Phooey!" Dawn stamped her foot in frustration but froze when she heard footsteps making their way towards her.

Dawn dropped her bags in surprise and shielded herself with her arms. "Please! Don't hurt me! I'm just hopelessly lost!" She closed her eyes and braced for an attack. What she didn't expect was to hear a voice. "Dawn? Oh! Dawn! I knew it was you!" The blunette opened her eyes in shock. "Ash? What are you doing here? I thought you left on for Kanto to be with Misty!" When her sentence disappeared into thin air, Ash Ketchum appeared from the darkness. Dawn smiled. It was, in fact, her old traveling partner from her journeying days.

He still wore the same Trainer clothes, just in a larger size. Ash had his Sinnoh hat on sideways, Pikachu resting on top. Dawn had begun to excitedly greet her friend when something in his expression made her freeze. He had a strange infatuated look, one that reminded Dawn of her other friend, Brock, whenever he met a pretty girl. "Ah... Ash? Are you all right?" Ash cocked his head slightly and murmured uncharacteristically,"There is a reason I came back from Kanto. I realized that Misty isn't the girl of my dreams.. It's you, my dear Dawn Berlitz." The aforementioned girl took a step back, despite the fact that he was 15 feet away from her.

"Uh... Thank you..? Um, listen, Ash. Not to burst your bubble but... I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I'm too busy concentrating on my contests." Ash looked slightly put down when another voice exclaimed,"Why aren't you looking for a boyfriend right now, Dawn? Is it because you want to be with me?" Ash stepped to the side when another form advanced forward. The shock of blond hair matched exactly with the voice. "B-Barry? What are you saying? That you l-like me too?" Her blond childhood friend, Barry Jun, grinned and purred,"So Dawn Dawn likes me too?"

Dawn sweatdropped and stammered,"N-No! You've got it wrong!" Ash slammed his fist in his palm and retorted,"Yeah! She's in love with me!" The two boys began to squabble when yet another voice huskily snorted,"Please, Ashy-Boy. You'd be lucky to get that Tomboyish Mermaid." Ash froze with his hand on Barry's shirt collar and his fist an inch from the blonde's face before stuttering,"G-Gary? You _didn't _chase after Misty? I thought you said that she's your girl!" Gary Oak stepped out of the shadows and snorted,"Misty? Please. But I did hear that," He winked at Dawn and wiggled his eyebrows. "That Dawn here looks hot in a cheerleader outfit. Maybe you can dress up and be my personal cheerleader?"

Dawn felt heat rush to her face. "I only did that for Ash's gym battles to encourage him." Ash chuckled and bragged,"You hear that, Gary? She'll be _my _cheerleader girlfriend." That was when _yet _another snotty voice rang out. "Dawn? A cheerleader? He he... I would _love _to see that." Dawn yelped,"Conway? What are all you guys doing here?!" Conway Kohei took a step forward and adjusted his glasses. "Hello, my dear. It has been too long since I've seen your beautiful face." The blunette's ears burned and she cried,"I repeat! What are you all doing here?!"

Dawn almost screamed when she heard another male voice speak out. "Dee Dee! I t-told these guys over and over and _over _again t-that y-y-you're my g-girlfriend!" A blushing Kenny Kengo shoved his way through the growing crowd of boys to be seen by Dawn only to be harshly shoved to the back. Dawn opened her mouth and shrieked,"I am no one's girlfriend!" Barry stamped his feet and hollered,"Then the first to _kiss _her gets to keep her!" The boys began to advance towards her and the poor trembling girl pushed her back to the brick wall. She silently thought to herself that this was the end and how stupid she was to leave her Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.

Before the boys could get within 5 feet from her, a gruff voice silently spat,"Not so fast.." A whoosh of air and the sound of impact, a person was standing before her. The purple-haired boy in front of her had ninjaed his way down. More specifically, _the _Paul Shinji shielded her from the other guys. Dawn began to cry out,"What?! Paul, too?! Why, Arceus, Why?! What have I done to deserve-" when the Veilstone boy turned to Nincada Block Dawn to the wall with just his hands. "Shh.. No need to worry, right?" Dawn stared fearfully at the out-of-character boy before her. "W-Who are you and what have you done with the real Paul Shinji?"

The clone smirked and smoothly tucked a strand of blue hair behind her ear. "What do you mean, Troublesome? I'm right here." Gary crossed his arms and huffed,"Come on, bro. That ain't fair." Dawn whimpered but Paul put a finger to her lips. A light blush dusted her cheeks but Dawn was frozen with shock. Paul leaned in a bit closer and breathed huskily,"When every life meets another life, something will be born. A bond is formed. Not even death can sever the bond between the two." Dawn blushed a darker shade of red and pushed her palms against Paul's chest. "P-Paul.."

Paul smirked smugly and began to shrug off his jacket. Dawn's brain shut down and she forced out,"What.." Paul slipped the black and blue jacket onto the girl and smirked. "You look nice in my jacket." Dawn was aware of how the jacket smelled just like him, a mixture of mint and cinnamon. By then, the other love-crazy guys forced their ways forward. Ash slipped off his hat and switched it for Dawn's beanie. The raven-haired boy put the hat on as a joke and winked. "Well, she looks pretty with my hat on."

Barry shoved Ash away and wound his own green scarf onto Dawn's neck. "Green goes great with her beautiful blue eyes. And Dawn," The girl already covered with the boy's clothes looked frightened at her blond friend. "Baby, you're my sugar rush." Barry finished his flirt with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Conway swiftly stepped forward and placed his glasses on the blunette. The teal-haired nerd sniffed and complimented,"Even without my glasses, I can still see that angelic face.."

Paul snorted and huskily whispered,"Babe, you're the diamond to my pearl." Dawn flushed and stuttered,"How did you know that I was born in April?" Gary pushed his way to Dawn and remarked,"Was that your best shot, Shinji?" The purple-haired boy scoffed,"That was a pathetic comeback. Go ahead, hotshot." Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out his favorite purple and green pendant. The pendant was placed around Dawn's neck. She fingered the pendant when Gary murmured,"Girl, are you an Electric type? Because your beauty has me paralyzed."

Poor Kenny forced his way to the front and his eyes widened at the girl dressed in mix-matched clothes. He analyzed himself for something to gift Dawn but nothing seemed remarkable enough. Desperate, he pulled off one shoe and hopped on one foot to her. Kenny placed the shoe in her hands and lamely said," Er.. Charmander is.. uh.. red.? Y-Yeah. Squirtle is blue. If.. uh.. you were a Pokemon, I'd choose you..?" Dawn sweatdropped at the smelly present in her hands and muttered,"You guys are off your rockers."

Ash crossed his arms and pouted,"Then what will get you to choose one of us, Dawn?" A chorus of "Yeahs" rang out and Dawn took a moment to think. A light bulb went off above her head and she slyly purred,"Why don't you guys take these," She indicated the shopping bags at her feet. "And take these to the Pokemon Center? First one there with all my stuff wins?" The guys had a short stare-down before swiping her stuff and dashing away, in mad search for the Pokemon Center. Dawn was left there in the alley with the strange assortment of garments, wondering how this all happened. Her red face burned so much, she suddenly felt weak. With a soft defeated squeak, Dawn Berlitz fainted right then and there, too overwhelmed from the previous happenings.

* * *

Author's Note: Aw, poor Dawn! Just saying, I'm not a huge fan of Pearl/HeatTag/Penguin/Twinleaf/Cavaliershipping. Ikarishipping FTW! But this isn't for my personal OTPs. It's just a silly thing that makes me smile and hopefully makes you smile too. I also just choose random last names for the people, whether it be from the fandom, their voice actors, or just their Japanese names. So, hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Expect more coming out since it is winter break! Yay! The next chapters I have planned are for: Anime!May Maple, Anime!Iris Draco, Game!Lyra/Kotone, Game!Leaf/Green, and Game!White/Hilda/Touko. Be sure to hit that Favorite/Follow/Review button and I'll see you all next time!


	3. Game Lyra (Kotone)

Author's Note: Okay, I'm not trying to beg for this but.. Here, look at it this way. Authors on this website like getting feedback, right? And, okay, favorites and follows are nice but they just don't say what the person liked about your work. So, it would be awesome if you would take a moment and to review on what you liked, disliked, or maybe a few suggestions for the story! I greatly appreciate it and I'm sure other authors do as well. Enough serious talk, time for some nonsensical nonsense! The star of this chapter will be the brunette of Johto, the pair of pigtails, the pride of New Bark Town... Lyra! On with the chapter!

I'm going to be putting what ships I like with each character but it will not be influencing the story that much. I'm just putting my own opinion down.

aVaLen's favorite Lyra ships: SoulSilverShipping, SoulfulHeartShipping, and Tokiwashipping

* * *

Lyra felt her pupils dilate a bit when the small flash of white erupted from the camera. Her wide smile didn't slip away though as she turned to Janine, the Poison type leader. "It's really great seeing you again, Janine! Say hello to everyone at the gym for me!" The spiky purple-haired youth flashed a smile and a thumbs-up before promising,"I will, Lyra. I'll get to that after I bring lunch up to my lazy dad. Call me up sometime and challenge me, okay? Bye!" With a flap of her fuchsia cape, the girl decked in ninja clothes raced off north, towards the Indigo Plateau.

Lyra waved after her friend and chirped,"Count on it! See you later!" The brunette gazed happily at the picture she had just taken. She glanced up with gleaming hazel eyes and bubbled,"Typhlosion! What do you think of the photo?" Her fully-evolved Fire starter was on his hind legs, scratching his nose. He analyzed the picture before barking,"Ty typhlo sion!" The dark blue fur on his back burst into flames but Lyra knew it just meant he thought it was nice too. Lyra giggled before placing the photo into her bag. "Hm. Where to go now, Typhlosion?

The girl and Pokemon scanned the empty League Reception Gate. A light bulb went off above her head and she sent a mischievious look to her fire type. "You think it's about time we scale Mount Silver again? It's been a while since we battled Red. You think it's time for a rematch?" Her starter growled as his answer. "All righty then! Let's go!" They both took off, racing each other to the gate door. As they burst through, the white glaring snow hurt their eyes. The crisp clean air felt fresh in their lungs.

As trainer and Pokemon trekked through the waist-deep snow, Lyra paused as she heard more feet stamping on the fresh snow. Her thoughts were confirmed when she heard arguing between two males. "Shut up, Ethan! I'm positive I saw Lyra come here!" Lyra recognized the voice of her formidable rival, Silver. Then the voice of Ethan, her childhood friend, rose into the air as well. "Can it, Silver! You're not going to win her heart over today, my friend! She'll have the hots for me when this day is done!"

Lyra exchanged a worried look with her Typhlosion. The two began to wade further, trying to escape the voices of the two guys. That didn't really help much when Lyra noticed two teenagers standing a short distance away. One was wearing a black leather jacket and had chestnut spiked hair. The other wore only a black t-shirt over a collared red coat and had jet black hair. Lyra squinted her eyes and she realized that they were Red and Blue. Red had blood red eyes, just like his namesake. Blue had green eyes which made Lyra muse,"Heh. They should've named him Green instead."

The two Kanto trainers happened to notice Lyra over in the distance. They shared a look before Red shoved Blue into the snow. The Viridian City gym leader bellowed,"Screw you, Red! You never play by the rules! Chicks don't usually dig that!" Lyra gasped out loud and turned around to run again. "What in the world is wrong with these guys? Is this some kind of prank?" As she ran, Lyra reached a dead end, a large sloping cliff of stone blocking her way. As she turned around to find another escape route, three figures blocked her way.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, Lyra, would you run from me?" The one who spoke was non other than Morty, the ghost type leader of Ecruteak City. An indigenous sniff was heard and a male voice scoffed,"Because you're so unattractive, Morty. I'm sorry but Lyra loves me more." A man decked out in a purple suit stepped forward, a strand of his dark blond hair slicked up. It was the Suicune hunter, Euisune. The two grown men began to bicker when amused chuckling surrounded the area. "You argue endlessly yet you know deep down inside that this fair lady does not see you as lovers. She only sees that in me, Lance the dragon master!"

A Dragonite descended from the air and the champion of the Indigo Plateau hopped off the dragon. His red hair was still spiked up in the same style. His dark blue suit still had the black cape that fluttered behind him. Lance grabbed Lyra's hand and placed a soft kiss on her hand. Lyra wrenched it back and sputtered,"T-Typhlosion, u-use Flamethrower!" Her starter did as he was told and fired red hot flames at the men. They fled from the biting fire and stood a safe distance away from the confused girl.

Lyra pushed her untidy hair out her face and cried,"Leave me alone! You three are all grown men! It's gross you want to date me!" Before the men could respond, Silver and Ethan burst forward. Silver ran forward and beckoned to Lyra. "Come, Lyra. You don't have to talk to these losers." Silver extended a hand out to Lyra. The pigtailed girl's hazel eyes widened as she saw the kindness and love in the metallic silver eyes of her rival. Lyra was saved from standing there awkwardly as Morty and Eusine pushed Silver behind them, childishly complaining to her.

Silver rammed into Ethan at full speed. The two Johto trainers crumpled to the floor in a heap when they untangled themselves. Silver was up first and he yelled,"Watch where you're going!" Ethan stumbled up and screamed back,"You're telling me! You're the one who slammed into me!" The two were sizing each other up as Red and Blue tumbled in, both shoving at each other as cheap attempts to make it to Lyra first. Meanwhile, the three grown men were wrestling on the snowy ground.

Silver growled and tossed a Pokeball. His Feraligatr was unleashed and it roared menacingly at Ethan. Ethan followed suit, letting out his Meganium. The flower dinosaur shuddered under the unsettling glare the water alligator sent at it. Poor Ethan had been last to choose his Pokemon so he had been stuck with a Chikorita. Despite having a feminine-like Pokemon, Ethan ordered,"Meganium, use Vine Whip and get rid of Silver!" His grass type obliged, two vine tendrils extending from its neck.

As they tied around Silver's ankles, Silver demanded,"Feraligatr, use Ice Beam and freeze those idiots!" His alligator Pokemon began charging a ice white laser in his gaping maw. Too late. Meganium whipped its vines and poor Silver went flying above the trees. Feraligatr's eyes widened as he watched his trainer disappear into the sky. The blue alligator fired the icy beam at the smug dark blue-haired trainer and his grass type. Both were encased in a block of ice, frozen in the middle of their triumph over Silver.

Feraligatr trekked off, in search of his trainer. Lyra watched as the Kanto trainers and grown men continued to wrestle on ground like pigs. Red broke free without a single scratch and extended a hand silently. Red wasn't a man of many words and Lyra respected that. But she backed up, her eyes a bit wild. "G-Get back! D-Don't get a-any closer!" Red's blood red eyes showed a bit of hurt as his lips formed a small pout. Lyra forced herself to look away. "Oh, great," She thought. "Red's using his trump card. His good looks."

Lyra flung a Pokeball and a demonic canine Pokemon leaped out. It snorted fire out of its muzzle and glanced at his trainer. Lyra screeched,"Houndoom, use Howl!" Her Pokemon obliged, opening its maw and howling like a wolf would to the moon. Lyra covered her ears and watched a bit satisfied as the fighting men on the floor cringed at the loud noise. She stumbled and yelled,"You should be ashamed of yourselves! You all deserve a day in a mental facility!" Suddenly, the ground around everyone began to rumble and shake.

A sudden rush of snow began racing towards them, pushing over the tops of the trees. Lyra's eyes widened in surprise at what she had caused. "Sweet Suicune! Oh my Arceus! Holy Articuno! OH MY GOSH!" Everything went by in a blur of white as the snow caked down on the girl. Lyra felt a warm body curl around her and felt relieved as she felt the familiar fur of Typhlosion. Her Pokemon gave her a wink before melting all the suffocating avalanche away. Lyra gave her Pokemon a big hug before running away, absolutely terrified of the previous happenings.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry if this is a bit fast. But this is a crack fic so I'll do what I want with it. And wow, this is my third update tonight! Be grateful, my pretties! I've updated "Saffron High School" and "Life At Camp Half Blood" so go check those out if those seem interesting. Hope you've enjoyed! Leaving a review/favorite/follow is very much appreciated. Bye bye!


End file.
